kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefield
What is Battlefield Battlefield is a feature that acts like a large scale dungeon. You can access this feature via your CEO Office in the War Room option after you have completed Part 1 Chapter 2. The Battlefield can only be accessed once a day, which resets at 4 AM JST everyday. If your run from the previous day went over the reset into the next day (e.g. finished at 5 AM JST of next day) you'll still get the exp and items from last day while being able to do another run of battlefield for the next day immediately. It provides you with quite a considerable amount of EXP and Battlefield Coins that can be exchanged for certain items (and even for specific Employees) from the Shop. However, its downside is usually the amount of time it takes to run one run of battlefield in a day, which can range from 30 mins to 1+ hour. Therefore, it is best that you get everything you can do with your Food/Bread out of the way first before doing it. There is no bread nor gold cost to enter, so it is recommended that you waste up some bread before going in to have the bread regen going while in the dungeon. Players will be using their parties to proceed through the map just like normal quest but with differences in many areas. Battles on the Battlefield do not count towards Missions such as "Defeat xx amount of monsters". What does the Battlefield Selection screen shows? When you select the battlefield Icon you'll be greeted with the map of the Misterio (Kanpani's world). There are currently 5 available continents (maps) to fight on each with 5 difficulties to pick from for a total of 25. Completing the Hard difficulty in each continent will unlock the next one that follows. The maps are (from first map unlocked to the last): *Neutral State of Arcarcia *Holy Land of Yggdrasill *Kingdom of Quaria *Barbarian Nation of Lunaent *Duchy of Remalgia When you select a map, you'll be greeted to this: The 5 Employees in the picture are the "Bosses" that you'll encounter at the end of each map's stage. There are 5 different difficulties for each country (from left to right): *Beginner, Intermediate, Hard, Ultra and Nightmare. *Completing the Hard difficulty run in each country will unlock the next continent that follows. The three numbers that you see below are (from top to bottom): *How many fights you should expect to encounter *The amount of rounds you have: Differs depending on the amount of team available. *The recommended level of your Employees: difficulty for each country differs Hit the Raid button, confirm your team and you're on your way. Note that if you have already cleared the Battlefield for the day, the button will be grayed out. How does the Battlefield work? Below is an example of a battlefield. The following picture is from Arcarcia. *The Return icon is the Retreat button. By pressing this you will end your run at that point. You will still keep all items and EXP you've earned up to that point. *The Zoom-in and Zoom-out buttons enable you to see the whole "map" of the battlefield or zoom in a specific location. *The Scope thing repositions the camera back to your character. *The Fast Forward icon is separated for navigating and fighting. Therefore, you need to click it once for each situation. *The box at top left represents the number of rounds left in this battlefield run. *The chests at the bottom show you the total of treasures you have obtained during that Battlefield run. *The button bottom right is the Change Unit option. Regarding how the EXP system works in this mode: *Battlefield gives EXP to''' ALL EMPLOYEES that exist in every one of your parties. (explained below) **If you have 5 parties for a total of 25 Employees then all 25 of them will get EXP. The more you have the better. The more parties you have the more rounds available you have as well. **Even if the Employess are knocked out, they '''WILL STILL GET EXP! This makes battlefield a really good place to level up your low level Employees. ***Even if they don't do participate in any battle, they will still get EXP. *You are defeated if: **You ran out of rounds (e.g. used all your 100 rounds). **Retreat ***Pressing the Return button either during fight or traveling will both result in a fail run. **All your Employees in every team are defeated ***Even if you are defeated, you will still get EXP (although less than clearing), and also any items you obtained until that point. The Teams Battlefield will involve '''all of your existing parties '''that you have in your company, which means all Parties that you have created in the Configure option. The maximum amount of parties that you can have is 6: You start with 50 rounds, and gain an additional 5 for every Employee you bring for a total of 100 rounds initially. Therefore, you can have an additional 100 rounds (from 4 parties of 20 girls) for a total of 200 rounds. Note that extra parties do nothing unless you actually fill them with Employees. The start screen serves as a good reminder to tell you whether or not you accidentally left some spaces open. Be warned though that your first team will always be the default team to fight, the importance of this statement will be covered next. The Rounds Rounds are what determine how long you can stay in the battlefield. If you recall from your normal fights in Quests, each turn is considered 1 round and sometimes that fight can take 1 round where you can one-shot all of your enemies or 99+ rounds where you can't kill the enemy's tank. Therefore, to prevent yourself from being in the battlefield for a very long time, they give you the number of rounds to keep you in check. Rounds will go down when: *You and your enemy finish their attacks. That is consider 1 round. **Do note that if your 1st party isn't the party you desired for that fight, you might need to change them out before you even do anything. Losing one free round in the progress could cost you the Battlefield run in one of the toughest maps. **It will not go down when you switch your team. If you ran out of rounds, you fail the map. However, you'll still get some EXP and all the treasure you've been gathering till then. Change Unit In Battlefield you are not able to use your CEO Skills. Instead, the Change Unit option allows you to switch your current party with another one of your team. During traveling, you can switch parties immediately, however during a fight you cannot change your team unless the round ends. This option is very useful if one or more of your Employees have been KO'd in your main party and you need to have a full team to complete the map faster before the rounds are depleted. Furthermore, if you encounter a strong opposing party, you may wish to switch to another party that has a more fitting strategy to deal with the enemy accordingly. If however, one of your parties is significantly strong and can handle the entire map on its own, this option will not be needed. The remaining parties will be used to leech EXP. Put all of your low level girls in all the other parties for them to gain some easy EXP no matter what happens (win or lose). However, this does not work that well in higher difficulties where you'll face some team that are hard to kill. This might requires you to organize 2-3 teams for different situations that you'll encounter during the run. This will be covered below. Space Types You will encounter the following types of spaces. The Enemy Depending on the map you'll encounter different types of enemies but all of them will be Character enemies each one belonging in a certain class. The harder the difficulty and the closer you get to the last map, the tougher the enemies will be. Each map has 5 stages and at the end of each stage there is a boss party that you must defeat to advance to the next one. These 5 bosses are the same for each difficulty of each map. Note : From the 12th January 2016 Update, now the encounters on the map are random players teams adjusted at the map level. Only the Level Boss are the characters displayed at the Map and Difficulty Choice Screen. Neutral State of Arcarcia Holy Land of Yggdrasill Kingdom of Quaria Barbarian Nation of Lunaent Duchy of Remalgia Strategy The main idea to deal with every one of them is to have a good soldier to tank your frontline and put your more fragile Employees like Mage, Archer or Rogue behind them so they will receive less damage. A Cleric is an absolute must to keep your team healed and to allow them to stay up for as long as the run lasts. After that you'll need an Archer or a Rogue with high-leveled equipment placed in the backrow to be your main damage-dealer and take out the enemy employees fast. Your last backrow place should be filled with a Mage (or a second Archer/Rogue depending on what you like) to deal some AoE damage to the enemies and clear the opposing parties faster. In the frontline along with your Soldier, you will have either a Fighter or a Warrior. The Warrior can deal more damage but also receives more damage, whilst the Fighter deals less damage but can serve as a secondary yet significantly smaller tank than Soldier. If you can't decide on your Formation, remember that you have at least one extra party that you can use as an alternatice to your main one. As far as the leader of your party is concerned, it depends on the map and difficulty. Your Soldier may be weak to Magical Attacks, so Stop Their Spells would be appropriate for that map. Or you can focus on one enemy at a time, so Go For The Wounded One is also recommended. Battlefield Coins Every time you make a Battlefield run, you'll earn Battlefield Coins. They are in the treasure chests acquired by winning battles and finding them on the ground. It's random whether the chest will contain coins or not. The amount of coins a chest contains depends on its rarity (bronze, silver, gold), the difficulty and the map. Obviously the rarer the chest, the harder the difficulty and the map, the more coins you are bound to get. You can use the Battlefield Coins in the Shop at the Exchange Center for the following rewards: Hidden Battlefield Bonus Map Random possibilities of apparition - Full of chests or mimic chests